warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Lions
Staunch protectors of their home Sector in Segmentum Tempestus, the Golden Lions of Terralba fight tirelessly and stubbornly, just like their founding Chapter, and excel in the use of Bolter Drills and Stronghold Assaults. The Golden Lions are a Loyalist Codex-Divergent Chapter from an Unknown Founding that have lost almost all of their past history, with only around 500 years worth of records from the point of the Konor Campaign. What was once a proud Codex Chapter has now allowed the two Philosophical viewpoints of their Homeworld, Terralba Majoris, to almost split the Chapter. Ever since the Golden Lion 5th Company turned to Chaos and 4th Company split away as renegades in early 900.M41, the Chapter has been observed closely by the watchful eyes of Inquisitor Hoffman of the Ordo Hereticus for any further signs of deterioration into heresy. Since the Three Swords Incident, Chapter zealotry has increased significantly. The Chapter has only been active in the Campaigns in their Sector, always in close conjunction with other Imperial Forces, but have more recently been venturing out into the Greater Imperium to fight the Emperor's Wars elsewhere, such as the nearby Konor Campaign, where they were reinforced with their new Primaris Company. Overall, their hard constant training has created a thousand lethal weapons that, when putting their differences aside, has proven to be the overwhelming destruction of and stubborn defence against the Emperor's enemies, be they Xenos or Traitor. Chapter History Lost History Necron Awakening on Planet III (899.M41) First War of Red Swords (897.M41-901.M41) The Three Swords Incident (901.M41) Craftworld Crusade (902.M41-930.M41) War for Anarchy (915.M41-916.M41) Trappist Crusade (921.M41-931.M41) Disappearance of 6th Company (923.M41) Shaaliv Crusade (928.M41- Operation Shaaliv Freedom (928.M41- Tensions between Companies Second War of Red Swords Genestealer discovery (980.M41) Cleansing of Terralba Secundus (980.M41-981.M41) Inquisitorial supported search of Imperial Worlds (981.M41-999.M41) Deamhann War (982.M41-984.M41) Pilgrimage to Terra (984.M41) Warp Storms (999.M41) Chapter Re-Formation (001.M42) Loss of Acedia Konor Campaign Chapter Home World Terralba Majoris is a Hive World with three major continents spanning the planet, each with it's own Hive. The first, the Lowlands, is a relatively small flat open grassy plains biome covered in fertile lands and dense clusters of water bodies known as Lochs and lies between the other two, larger continents. Many natives live in dotted communities outside the continent's Hive City in settlements known as Bailes. In the centre of the Lowlands is a solitary hill called Rueval which on top of it sits Hive Glaschu, home of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery and headquarters of Imperial rule of the Sector. The Lowlands are also where it is said the first Imperials landed on the planet and is the head of the Royalist standing. To the South of the Lowlands is the Highlands; a vast, mountainous continent largely unexplored due to icy, unforgiving weather and merciless fauna. Fortress-Monastery Recruitment While they do posses a Chapter Planet, the Golden Lions rarely actually recruit their new Neophytes from this planet and more often draw their recruits from the nearby Death World known only as Planet III. Every 10 years, the Master of the Recruits and Company Chaplains travel down into the dense jungles Recruitment from Chapter Home World On special demand from a Company Captain, new recruits can instead be drawn from Terralba Majoris. The Neophytes will instead be taken from the Bailles in the Lowlands if requested by a Royalist Company, or be round up from the Highlands if requested by a Highlander Company, both with different techniques. Chapter Organisation Order of Battle The following represents the order of battle of the Golden Lions Chapter as it stands in 200.M42: Company Organisation First Company - The Royal Borderers Second Company - Black Watch Third Company - Royal Highland Fusiliers Sixth Company - Lowlanders Seventh Company - Seaforth's Highlanders Eighth Company - Cameronian Highlanders Ninth Company - Balaklava Company Tenth Company - Lovat's Scouts Eleventh Company - Royal Engineers Twelfth Company - Auxiliary Trainees Reclusiarch Bi-Company Librarius Bi-Company Fourteenth Company - The Sìth Fabled Thirteenth Company - The Fianna Rank Structure The rank structure of the Brothers are completely different from Codex guidlines and has been changed in such a way to be similar to the Clanranald's Imperial Guard Regiment and PDFs so as to give the Guardsmen a feeling of importance. This does not mean an Imperial Guard Sergeant is higher than a Golden Lion Corporal. This more varied ranking structure has been used to show the differences between more veteran Companies to those less so. Basic Ranks Basic ranks are available to every Brother and encompasses all non-commanding ranks. After a Battle-Brother reaches the rank of Sergeant, when next promoted, he will be given a Command Rank or moved on to a different Company (see Company Progression). This also counts for Neophytes in Lovat's Scouts but with each new rank, they gain access to train with a new weapon loadout. The rank of Brother is awarded when passing the indoctrination into becoming a Neophyte. With this rank, they are respected as a member of the Chapter but as a Neophyte to either the Company he is in or to the Chapter itself and so do not have any command over any other Battle-Brother in the Chapter itself. However, as with any Space Marine, they do have authority to command over other certain Imperial troops. Brothers in the Lovat's Scouts only have Boltguns, Bolt Pistols, and Krak and Frag Grenades available for training. Lance Corporal is much the same as the rank of Brother, however, they do have the authority to lead a Squad of Brothers into a warzone but come under direct instructions from a Sergeant of their Company or any Command Rank. Lance Corporals in the Lovat's Scouts gain the use of Astartes Shotguns and Sniper Rifles for training. Corporal Rank is similar to Lance Corporal in that they can also lead a Squad, but now of Lance Corporals. In addition to this, a Corporal can have direct control over all Brothers in the Company they are in, within the parameters of the orders given to them by a Command Rank. Corporals in the Lovat's Scouts earn the ability to train with Heavy Bolters and Missile Launchers. The rank of Sergeant is the highest rank a standard Battle-Brother Marine can achieve before changing Company or rising into the Command Ranks. With this honour they can lead a Squad of Corporals onto the battlefield and all Lance Corporals and Brothers in the Company for the direct control of the Sergeant Major. Sergeants in the Lovat's Scouts are the only Battle-Brothers allowed to take lead of a Squad for training and also unlock the usage of all other weapons possible for Neophyte training. Most of these, however, can only be used for training in the Fortress-Monastery, not for use in live firefights. These are; Grav- and Plasma Pistols, Chainswords, Power Swords, Axes, Mauls and Fists, Lightning Claws, Thunder Hammers, Combi-Flamers,-Gravs,-Meltas,-Plasmas, and Storm Bolters. Command Ranks Command Ranks designate a Battle-Brother that is part of Librarian Ranks Company Progression Chapter Fleet Royalist Fleet Highlander Fleet Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Flaws Chapter Traditions Chapter Artifacts Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Symbol Chapter Beliefs Royalist Philosophy Highlander Philosophy Relations Allies Astra Militarum Officio Assassinorum Enemies Chaos * Red Swords - Chaos Space Marine Warband * The Blightstalkers - Death Guard Vectorium working alongside the Red Swords ** The Putrid Hearth - Daemon Legion working for the Death Guard ** The Deformed Legion - Lost and the Damned working for the Death Guard ** The Spawn of the Garden - Beasts of Nurgle working for the Death Guard ** The Forewarning - Small Plague Marine Warband amalgamated into the Death Guard Non-Imperials * Shaaliv Empire - Republican Empire resisting Imperium rule in the Shaaliv Sector Xenos * Da Big Klan-Ranal' - Ork Waaagh! located in Scotia Minor System, led by Big Warboss Kharkrok ** Da Butcherz of Gork - led by Warboss Snogtukk da Killy ** Da Moronic Hoodz of Anarchy - led by Warboss Gozdrom da Orky ** Da Boyz of Mork - led by Warboss Gutfang da Speedy ** Da Kult of Plunder - led by Warboss Gravetrasha da Rich ** Da Space Goonz of Gula - led by Warboss Wurbazz da Sneaky ** Da Warriorz of Whoopass - led by Warboss Klawstompa da Luky ** Da Flayerz of Mork - led by Warboss Chatak da 'Ard * Amenhotep Dynasty - Necron Dynasty located all throughout the Scottorum Sector * Hive Fleet Hydra ** The Deamhann Dynasty - Major Genestealer Cult found on Ira, Trappist System (Destroyed) *** The Imperial Brood - Genestealer Cult offshoot on Anarchy, Scotia Major System *** The Waterwyrms - Genestealer Cult offshoot on Funus, Scotia Minor System * Craftworld Uvasteach - Eldar Craftworld located in the Scotia Major System (Near Destroyed) * Kabal of the Red Thirst - Dark Eldar mercenaries based on Chatak'z Waaaghfield but operating for the Shaaliv Empire * Kabal of the Hung Rose - Dark Eldar Kabal based on the independent trading world, Deportai Notable Golden Lions The Royal Borderers Command * 11th Captain Campbell - Master of the Terminators * Colonel Hamal, Defender of the Throne ''- Chapter Banner Bearer * Lieutenant Ferguson - Company Chaplain * Major Farquharson - Master of the Librarium * Major Hepburn - Master of the Apothecarion * Major Cochrane - Company Banner Bearer * Lieutenant Echehart Steelbreaker - Company Techmarine * Lieutenant Wernibald, ''The Lion - Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major Ophicius - Terminator Squad Ophiucus Leader * Major Tekius - Master of the Vanguard * Major Unnamed''' ''- Master of the Sternguard Ex-Lord of the Isles * Somerled the First * Gofraidh the Eagle-Eyed * Benholm the Gatekeeper * Grimm the Immortal **** Black Watch Command * 2nd Captain Ruaridh A' Ruadh - Master of the Fleet * 12th Captain Red Rhum - Master of the Signal * Colonel Aldebaran, The Dark Watcher ''- Company Huscarl * Major Dustaidh - Master of Sanctity * Epistolary Crawford - Company Librarian * Lieutenant Sempill - Company Apothecary * Lieutenant Murray - Company Banner Bearer * Lieutenant Vulkac Redborn - Company Techmarine * Lieutenant Baillie, ''The Lassie From Hell ''- Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major Palmer, ''The Caretaker ''- Tactical Squad ''Aquiarius Leader **** Royal Highland Fusiliers Command * 3rd Captain Cruachan - Master of the Arsenal * 13th Captain Wellesley * Colonel Pollux, Braveheart Warrior ''- Company Huscarl * Lieutenant Donnchadh Reamhair - Company Chaplain * Codicier Lennox - Company Librarian * Lieutenant Liscus - Company Apothecary * Lieutenant Somhairle - Company Banner Bearer * Lieutenant Lukul Ironseeker * Lieutenant Bartolf, ''The Flickhammer ''- Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major Lahabiel - Tactical Squad ''Leo Leader **** Lowlanders Command * 6th Captain Forrester - Master of the Watch * 16th Captain MacBeth - Chief Victualler * Colonel Regulus - Company Huscarl * Lieutenant Donalbain - Company Chaplain * Codicier Helios - Company Librarian * Lieutenant Seyton - Company Apothecary * Lieutenant Banquo - Company Banner Bearer * Lieutenant Lodehan Boulderbringer - Company Techmarine * Lieutenant MacDuff - Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major Hannay - Biker Squad Astir ''Leader * Major 'Unnamed '''- Master of the Cavalry **** Seaforth's Highlanders Command * 7th Captain Seaforth - Master of the Marches * 17th Captain Granville * Colonel Spica - Company Huscarl * 2nd Lieutenant Forsyth - Company Chaplain * Lexicanium Aonghais Og - Company Librarian * 2nd Lieutenant Eoin - Company Apothecary * 2nd Lieutenant Ragnhaill - Company Banner Bearer * 2nd Lieutenant Henghus Ironhorn - Company Techmarine * Major ''Unnamed ''- Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major "Little Seaforth" - Tactical Squad Iro ''Leader * Major 'Unnamed '''- Master of the Footmarch **** Cameronian Highlanders Command * 8th Captain Donald Dubh - Lord Executioner * 18th Captain Cameron of Erracht * Colonel Antares - Company Huscarl * Lieutenant '''''Unnamed - Company Chaplain * Lexicanium Unnamed - Company Librarian * Lieutenant Unnamed - Company Apothecary * Lieutenant Domhnaill - Company Banner Bearer * Lieutenant Halbrand Frosthammer - Company Techmarine * Lieutenant Cameron of Lochiel - Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major Unnamed - Assault Squad Naos Leader * Major Unnamed - Master of the Assault * Major Unnamed - Master of the Centurion, Centurion Squad Goidelic Leader **** Balaklava Company Command * 9th Captain Haakon IV - Master of the Relics * 19th Captain Unnamed * Colonel Sadalsuud - Company Huscarl * 2nd Lieutenant Rishanger - Company Chaplain * Lexicanium Unnamed - Company Librarian * 2nd Lieutenant Unnamed - Company Apothecary * 2nd Lieutenant Aonghais Mhor - Company Banner Bearer * 2nd Lieutenant Magneon Silvercrusher - Company Techmarine * 2nd Lieutenant Columba - Company Champion Marines * Company Sergeant Major Unnamed - Devastator Squad Tigris Leader * Major Ulex - Master of the Devastators, Centurion Squad Teine Leader **** Gallery Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding